La Demanda
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Un resbalón obligará a Kazarina a demandar. Qué pasaría? Habrán cosas que nunca creerían. Basado en un capi de cierta serie.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hello otra vez, sólo quería hacer algo nuevo pero inesperado asi que... nada ._.U

Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece, y una buena parte del capítulo tampoco.

Este fic es de la cronología en la que están Apagón, El Juicio del Ganado y Graduación, tres fics míos, cuando Miyoko estaba embarazada de Chibi xDDD, y Aparecerán personitas que no son de Bakugan

* * *

Haibaku estaba durmiendo en una casa de campamento por...

- Hola Chicos - dijo Haibaku - Soy Haibaku y este es donde duermo, como sabrán, Kazarina vino de visita, además de Shun y Fabia, y no alcanzaron a llegar. ¿Quién creen que quedó sobrando? Es mi recompensa por haber roto mi horario de la tarde por quedarme repasando para mi examen que hice.

- ¡HAIBAKU, VEN A DESAYUNAR AHORA! - gritaba Miyoko desde la casa

- Debo ir rápido, el desayuno es la mejor parte de mi día! - dijo Haibaku empezando a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la sala de Dan

Mientras, en el comedor de Dan

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE DICES! - gritó Shun golpeando la mesa furioso - ¿ESTÁS LOCA O SÓLO ERES MALA?

- Aaarg! - Kazarina furiosa - ¡LUMAGROWL DEBERÍA ABRIRTE EL CUERPO!

- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE COMPLETO BAKA PONE MANTEQUILLA EN SU PAN ASÍ? - gritó Shun - TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE ES DE ADENTRO HACIA AFUERA!

- ¡NO ME HABLES SOBRE EL PAN SI NO TIENES PELOS EN TUS PANTALONES! - Gritó Kazarina yl uego susurró - Ese degenerado bastardo maleducado cree que sabe sobre pan!

- Kazarina, puedo comer otro? - dijo Miyoko

- CREO QUE YA COMISTE SUFICIENTES! - Kazarina - ¿Tienes que destruir la silla para dejar de comer?

- Te dije que este lugar es peor que Neathia - dijo Shun susurrando a Fabia

- ¿Eso es cierto? - dijo Fabia susurrando a Shun - El capitán del ejérctido Nehatiano mandó a ejecutar a un lechero por traernos 2 por ciento de grasas. - en eso Kazarina agarra el tocino de Hiba

- ¡HEY, ES MI TOCINO! - Hiba furioso

- Hiba! - gritó Miyoko - Es el último día de Kazarina aquí, si quiere tu tocino, que se lo coma!

- Llora llorón, llora! - dijo Kazarina burlándose

- Bien, ya está todo - dijo Dan cargando un montón de maletas y Haibaku le acompaña

- ¿Ya no hay comida? - gritó Haibaku enfadado y bien vestido

- Debiste haberte apurado - dijo Miyoko y todos le abandonaron

Después

- Me largo! - dijo Kazarina cargando sus maletas

- ¡Te extrañaré, Kazarina! - dijo Maruchito

- Hasta el nerdo miente - dijo Kazarina

- Hiba - dijo Miyoko - Por qué no barriste todas las hojas - dijo viendo las hojas caídas del árbol de enfrente de la casa

- Estoy esperando a que se caigan todas de nuevo - dijo Hiba

- Ya apúrense - dijo Shinjiro - ¿Qué tal si hay una fiesta, un torbellino, o una manifestación nacionalista, etc?

- Nah, mentiras! - Kazarina agarrando bruscamente las maletas - Se mueren por sacarme de aquí, yo... - en eso se resbala con una hoja y cae gritando, en cámara lenta, mientras todos miraban con horror, Shun la trata de agarrar y apenas logra arrancarle... ¿la ropa?

Después, en el patio trasero, Shun se dirge furioso con Haibaku en la tienda de campaña, ya dentro de ahí...

- ... - Gruñó Shun furioso

- Dílo - dijo Haibaku igual

- Kazarina volvió, que la ayudes a desempacar - dijo Shun furioso

- Masaka, todo es culpa de Hiba! - gritó Haibaku - Si hubiera hecho caso a mi tía Miyoko, nada de esto habría pasado

- Haibaku-kun, se resbaló con una hoja pequeñita! - dijo Shun y en eso unos chorros de agua se dirigían a Haibaku por lo que...

- Y yo soy el que sufre! - dijo Haibaku repeliendo los chorros de agua con una tapa de basura - Estaba cerca de dormir en casa. ¡YA HASTA OLVIDÉ CÓMO ES DORMIR EN MI PROPIA CAMA!

- Ay, por favor - dijo Shun regañándolo - Aunque no lo quieras admitir, lo tuyo no se compara con el momento en que Kazarina intentó abusar de mi con su ropa interior y salí ileso. ¡SE ME NUBLÓ LA VISTA POR 15 MINUTOS! - En eso se va dejando a Haibaku enojado porque ya ni le consideran importante.

Mientras, en la habitación de Dan, Hiba estaba buscando algo en su computadora hasta que alguien entró

- ¡YO NO! SÓLO... - gritó Hiba asustado pero se dio cuenta de que era Marucho - Eres tú

- ¿Daijobu desuka? - Marucho

- Todos me culpan por lo de Kazarina, así que quiero hacer que se olviden de eso

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

- ¿Confío en ti?

- Confía

- Ok, golpeate en la cabeza - dijo Hiba y Marucho así hizo - Bien, confío en ti. Primero, conéctame el internet

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: Hello otra vez, espero que hayan visto lo de BAKUGAN ATTITUDE.

Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece, y una buena parte del capítulo tampoco.

Este fic es de la cronología en la que están Apagón, El Juicio del Ganado y Graduación, tres fics míos, cuando Miyoko estaba embarazada de Chibi xDDD, y Aparecerán personitas que no son de Bakugan

* * *

En la habitación de Dan, Hiba estaba buscando algo en su computadora hasta que alguien entró

- ¡YO NO! SÓLO... - gritó Hiba asustado pero se dio cuenta de que era Marucho - Eres tú

- ¿Daijobu desuka? - Marucho

- Todos me culpan por lo de Kazarina, así que quiero hacer que se olviden de eso

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

- ¿Confío en ti?

- Confía

- Ok, golpeate en la cabeza - dijo Hiba y Marucho así hizo - Bien, confío en ti. Primero, conéctame el internet

Mientras en la cocina, Kazarina estaba con un aparato de fierro que rodeaba su cabeza y Miyoko trataba de darle de comer pero no se podía. Hiba y Marucho estaban despreocupados, más Hiba que Marucho. Shinjiro estaba aterrado y Shun y Fabia...

- ¿Y qué dices? - Shun

- Mi hermana mandó a ejecutar a un idiota por tocarle un pezón, vestida - Fabia

- AAAARRRGG! - Kazarina meneando bruscamente la cabeza - Así es como me tratan, su mayor afición es torturarme y tratarme como si fuera una burla a la nación! Tienen su casa como si fuera una selva!

- Vaya - dijo Hiba feliz - Parece que todos están tristes. Me pregunto si hubiera una forma de arreglarlo

- No lo divulges - dijo Marucho y en eso suena un tombre y Miyoko se fue a la puerta, le acompañaban Shinjiro, Shun y Fabia y en eso apareció Haibaku vestido con una camiseta blanca y ropa interior.

- CENARON SIN MI? - gritó Haibaku

- Dónde estabas? - dijo Hiba

- Estube luchando con un buho para comermelo por 4 horas! - Haibaku furioso

En la puerta... un tal Red dijo...

- Hola, alguien conoce a una tal Miyoko Kuso

- ES ELLA! - gritaba Kazarina apareciendo y señalandola

- Queda notificada - dijo Red dandole una carta

- LARGO - gritó Kazarina y Red se fue

- Nos demandaste? - Gritó Miyoko viendo la carta y Shun, Fabia y Shinjiro quedaron pasmados

- De acuerdo, tu ganas - dijo Fabia susurrandole a Shun

En el cuarto de los padres de Dan, Shinjiro y Miyoko, Kazarina estaba tratando de fumar hasta que...

- ¿NOS DEMANDASTE? - gritó Shinjiro

- Amor, baja la voz - dijo Miyoko - Los chicos no deben saberlo

- No seas TAN DRAMÁTICO - Kazarina seria - Demandé a la compañía de seguros.

- A nuestra... ¿COMPAÑÍA DE SEGUROS? - Gritó Shinjiro

- No crees que procedan? - dijo Kazarina desafiante - Acaso crees que no me duele? ¿QUE NO HE SUFRIDO? ¡POR AÑOS HE SUFIRDO EN SILENCIO!

- Anciana ambiciosa y avara gundaliana! - Gritó Shun sin creer ninguna letra de lo que dijo

- Si sigues hablandome de esa manera te demandaré - dijo Kazarina sonriendo maléficamente

- Quiero ya que todos se calmen - dijo Miyoko nerviosa - Kazarina, piensa mejor en lo que haces, demandaste a la propia familia que te trajo de vuelta!

- Ya no hables de eso - dijo Kazarina yendose - Que los abogados decidan lo que son.

- Abogados? - dijo Miyoko - No tenemos abogados

- Consíguete unos - en eso cierra la puerta

- NO SE SALDRÁ CON LA SUYA! - gritó Shinjiro - Ya lo sé, la echaremos a la calle y exhibiremos sus atrocidades para que la maten!

- NO, no podemos - gritó Miyoko - Es mi secretaria. Mi horriblemente retorcida y monstruosa secretaria.

- Voy a matar a esa vieja - dijo Shun enfurecido

- NADIE HARÁ NADA! - gritó Miyoko - Y por mientras no quiero que le digan a Dan y los demás sobre lo ocurrido.

- Hablas del asesinato, no? - dijo Shinjiro con voz siniestra

- No! - Miyoko - Sobre la demanda, se como reaccionarán los chicos, no quiero más suicidios y... - en eso miyoko muestra señas de mareo - Me siento mal ahora mismo

- La verdad, yo también - Shinjiro

- NO, EN SERIO, QUIERO VOMITAR! - gritó Miyoko y se fue al baño a vomitar

Mañana siguiente

- Creo que se por qué está así - dijo un doctor sonriente de buena apariencia y los dos señores Kuso esperaban la respuesta - ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

En eso los Kuso quedaron asombrados y sonrieron nerviosos

- JAJAJAJA! - Rió triunfante y divertido el doctor - Es lo que más me gusta, anunciarles buenas noticias a los chicos - en eso se fue

De pronto se borró esa sonrisa nerviosa por un...

- Ay Kami... - Shinjiro nervioso - ESTO ES HORRIBLE - En eso Miyoko llora desconsoladamente - Y ahora qué vamos a hacer

- NO LO SÉ, APENAS PODEMOS CON CUATROOOO! - Miyoko llorando y abrazando a Shinjiro

- Si perdemos la demanda y pagamos lo que nos digfan estaremos perdidos! - Shinjiro

- Shinjiro, esto debe de ser una broma sádica!

- Horrible, lo sé... - y siguieron abrazados hasta que - No estás tan excitada como yo? - preguntó seductoramente Shinjiro y ambos se separaron ante tal pregunta

CONTINUARÁ... ... MIYOKO EMBARAZADA! ESE ES CHIBI! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: Hello otra vez, espero que hayan visto lo de Defqon 1

Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece, y una buena parte del capítulo tampoco.

Este fic es de la cronología en la que están Apagón, El Juicio del Ganado y Graduación, tres fics míos, cuando Miyoko estaba embarazada de Chibi xDDD, y Aparecerán personitas que no son de Bakugan

* * *

Ya en la habitación de los padres de Kuso, Kazarina estaba viendo unas caricaturas americanas antiguas hasta que...

- Kazarina, tenemos qué hablar - dijo Miyoko - Estoy embarazada.

Kazarina los miró con sorpresa - No es cierto...

- Creeme, estamos tan sorprendidos como tu así que... - Miyoko

- Si nos puedes ayudar con algo - dijo Shinjiro

- Creo que ciertas acciones deben de ser reconsideradas - dijo Miyoko - ¿Qué dices?

- Quiero tres cuartos de lo pedido - dijo Kazarina

- ¿Qué? - dijo Miyoko - Apenas podemos con uno de cuatro

- Lo siento, lo hubieran pensado antes de herirme - dijo Kazarina yéndose

en la mañana siguiente, estaban Shun, Fabia, Dan, Alice, Marucho y Hiba viendo los Picapiedra

- Estoy atorada en el inodoro! - gritaba Kazarina desde lo lejos

- ¿Irás tú? - dijo Shun

- Yo que sé, no es mi abuela - dijo Fabia - Además torturó a mi Aranaut

En eso aparece Haibaku

- ¿Alguien irá a ayudar a Kazarina?

- Nop - dijo Shun - Oye, Haibaku, estoy pensando en un número del uno al 10

- Pero siempre haces lo mismo, uno hace las preguntas de ese tipo y uno no sabe qué poner y cuando lo hace, y al final uno nunca adivina - Haibaku

- Uno, esa era, lo harás tu - dijo Shun

- ¿Qué?

- Ya escuchaste primito - dijo Dan

- ESO NO ES JUSTO, YO NI SIQUIERA VIVO AQUÍ! - gritó Haibaku furioso

- Mientras más lo pospongan peor se va a poner - dijo Kazarina fingiendo ser melosa

En eso Haibaku se va enfurecido al baño... pero regresó sólo para... - Los detesto! - dijo Haibaku enfurecido y se fue al baño.

Fabia agarró el control de la tele para subirle y Shun le miraba el trasero sin que ella lo supiera hasta que se sentó

- Oye, los padres de Dan no regresarán hasta dentro de unas horas - dijo Shun en forma seductora

- Eres un pícaro - dijo Fabia riendose

- Vamos, sabes que estoy como loco - dijo Shun besando del cuello a una oreja de Fabia

- Agh... si, si quiero! - gimió Fabia

- Chicos! - dijo Shun parándose junto a Fabia - Iré a una habitación para mostrarles... "ciertas cosas" - en eso se van

- Alice y yo iremos por helado, bye - dijo Dan tomando a Alice y se fueron

Y Hiba y Marucho sacaron la caja lo más rápido posible

- Creí que nos descubrirían! - dijo Marucho

- Yo también - dijo Hiba - Ahora debemos hacer todo como planeamos.

Ya en la habitación de Dan...

Shun y Fabia entraron a la habitación y cerrando la puerta empezaron a besarse y a tocarse como desesperados por unos segundos hasta que...

- Shun... - dijo Fabia deteniendo el acto - Estoy muy incómoda. ¿En la habitación de Dan? ¿En serio?

- Nah, a mi no me importa, de hecho, una vez lo hice aquí cuando Alice y yo eramos novios... - Shun sonriendo

- Mejor continuemos - dijo Fabia y empezaron de nuevo entre besos, roces y gemidos ahogados por parte de Fabia por unos segundos hasta que...

- YA FUE SUFICIENTE! - gritó Kazarina en el baño horrorizando a Shun y Fabia - ¡NADIE ME LO VA A VER!

- Mejor aquí no - dijo Shun y ambos corrieron afuera

Ya en el parque

- ¿Crees que tus padres aprueben nuestra relación? - dijo Alice preocupada

- Claro que si - dijo Dan sonriendo - Después de todo eres muy linda. - En eso Alice se sonroja - Pero... ¿Crees que Shun te guarde rencor?

- No - dijo Alice - Aunque si le dolió que haya roto con él después del día en que... lo... hice...

- ¿Qué cosa que? - dijo Dan - No entiendo - dijo comiendo su helado

- Lo hice con él en tu habitación la noche antes de darme cuenta de que te amaba! - dijo Alice avergonzada, si puede decirse que en realidad gritó avergonzada y nerviosa.

- Ah? - dijo Dan - Eso? Ya Shun me lo había dicho nwn - Dijo Dan feliz - Yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti. ¿Pero dime, te enfermaste o te dejó embarazada?

- Creo que si... - dijo Alice - Y Masquerade al enterarse se enfureció y me obligó a tomar una píldora... y perdí al pequeño apenas unos 2 meses después de lo ocurrido con Shun.

- Pobres células, ese Masquerade se pasó

- Si... - dijo Alice deprimida

Ya en el patio por la noche

- Iré a dormir - dijo Haibaku furioso mientras le hablaba a ustedes que leen esto - Soñaré con un mundo mejor!

Y en eso Shun irrumpe en su tienda de campaña - Haibaku, necesito tu tienda de acampar por una hora.

- Dos horas máximo - dijo Fabia apareciendo con él.

- ¿Están locos? - Haibaku

- No, sólo queremos la tienda por un momento - dijo Shun

- Olvídalo, me echaron de mi casa y ahora aquí? - dijo Haibaku a punto de golpear a Shun pero este le golpeó en el estómago antes

- Gracias, ahora largate! - gritó Shun y Haibaku se fue enfurecido llevandose su cobija

- Espero que estés feliz! - gritó Haibaku enfurecido - Echar a tu alumno en camiseta blanca y ropa interior a la calle!

- Ah, y también necesitamos esto - dijo Shun arrebatándole la cobija a Haibaku

Sala de estar de los Kuso

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - dijo Miyoko trise y deprimida mientras veía ciertos papeles en la mesa - Estamos de con deudas hasta el cuello.

- Pues debemos hacer unos buenos ajustes - dijo Shinjiro acompañándola - Desde ahora, no iremos de vacaciones fuera del país, no celebraremos cumpleaños fuera de casa... y no nos hará nada de daño dejar de usar ropa de marca.

- Cariño, deja de decir tonterías, no hacemos ninguna de esas estupideces - dijo Miyoko algo incómoda

- Pues debiste pensar en decir eso después de que Haibaku celebrara su cumple 18 en Neahtia - dijo Shinjiro - Pues no puedes engañar a nadie. Mejor aumentamos las represiones, así podemos costear el nacimiento.

- ¿Estás loco? - dijo Miyoko - Aunque tengamos más represión que Corea del Norte en cuanto a lo económico no podremos costear al bebé. ¿Dónde va a dormir? - en eso solloza - Dios, esto no es justo - dijo dejando salir una lágrima.

- Escucha Miyoko - dijo Shinjiro acariciando el rostro de su esposa mencionada - Esto es lo que voy a hacer, voy al auto a decirle a Dios que nos ayude con un milagro, eso siempre nos ayuda, o al menos eso dijo Haibaku, y después iré por un helado de vainilla y caramelo, ese helado siempre te ha gustado, y después de comerlo pensaremos en una gran solución para esto. - en eso se levanta de su silla y se va a la puerta, no sin antes decir - No lo olvides, saldremos adelante - en eso se va cerrando la puerta y deja a Miyoko sonriendo tristemente

Y Shinjiro se mete al auto y...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritó llorando como una combinación divertida de puchero y llanto desconsolado - POR QUÉEEE! POR QUEEEEEE? - Y sin darse cuenta, atrás de él estaba Haibaku totalmente aterrado porque iba a dormir ahí - AWWW ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

CONTINUARÁ... ... Maldita sea, Kazarina tiene todo a su favor


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: Hello otra vez, espero que hayan visto lo de este fic nwn

Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece, y una buena parte del capítulo tampoco.

Este fic es de la cronología en la que están Apagón, El Juicio del Ganado y Graduación, tres fics míos, cuando Miyoko estaba embarazada de Chibi xDDD, y Aparecerán personitas que no son de Bakugan

* * *

Mañana siguiente

Haibaku estaba en su tienda de campaña durmiendo y de repente un escarabajo entra en su boca y... Haibaku despierta rápidamente y escupe

- Se acabó! Me largo! Acabaré con esto ya! - dijo Haibaku a los lectores (o sea Ustedes) - Nadie debe saber que un escarabajo es más asqueroso que una polilla - en eso se va

Comedor de los Kuso

Los chicos estaban platicando hasta que...

- Shinjiro, tenemos que hablar sobre la cosa - dijo Miyoko

- La primera o la segunda? - dijo Shinjiro y Miyoko le hizo señas con la cara y se fue y Shinjiro la acompañó a su habitación

- ¡Ya saben de la cosa! - gritó Hiba aterrado

- Cállate, debe ser otra cosa - dijo Marucho calmando a Hiba

Habitacion de Miyoko y Shinjiro

- Qué ocurre miyoko? - dijo Shinjiro

- Aumentaron la tarifa del seguro - dijo Miyoko - Al triple!

- Al triple? - dijo Shinjiro aterrado

- Hasta la demanda nos costará... - dijo Miyoko aterrada

- Entonces ya no podemos más - dijo Shinjiro - Le diremos a los niños y los obligaremos a que nos ayuden!

- No, no lo haremos - dijo Miyoko confiada - Todavía no es tiempo! Sé cómo actuan personas como Kazarina y si le doy la oportunidad hará lo correcto. Tan sólo lo sé.

Minutos después

- Y con esto podrían acatar todas las órdenes de la demanda - dijo un abogado acompañado de una mujer pelirroja sexy de un lado y de otro a Kazarina, todos sentados en la mesa con unos papeles y en frente de los tres estaban Miyoko y Shinjiro sentados

Afuera

- Hola? - dijo Haibaku tocando la puerta - Tía Miyoko!

- Haibaku, qué haces? - dijo Miyoko

- Vivo aquí - dijo Haibaku

- Pues no, lárgate! - dijo Miyoko enojada

- Pero no puedo estar aquí, y Shun-sensei y Dan-sama si!

- No es cierto, se fueron con Alice, Fabia, Hiba y Marucho al golfito! - dijo Miyoko y cerró la puerta con llave.

Haibaku corrió a todas las puertas dentro de la casa y ninguna estaba abierta y todas tenían llave así que Haibaku tuvo una idea

Adentro

- Y... en pleno uso de mis facultades y de mi... mis ingresos... - dijo Shinjiro jurando - Sabes qué? Mejor no!

- Vamos - dijo el abogado de Kazarina - Sólo firma, no jures cosas que te arrepentirán.

En eso estaban a punto de firmar cuando... ¡CRASH! Haibaku arrojó una gran piedra y pudo entrar por la ventana a la casa

- Lamento hacer esto pero no me dejaron opción ustedes! - dijo Haibaku furioso - Todavía soy un miembro de esta familia sin importar cuánto quieran negarlo y merezco saber lo que ocurre.

- Eso no es cierto - dijo Miyoko enojada - Ni siquiera te incumbe!

- Claro que sí! - dijo Haibaku contradiciendo a su tía - Hay algo muy raro que está pasando aquí y quiero tener la cortesía de no ser tratado como basura!

- Pues la malvada de Kazarina nos demandó! - gritó Shinjiro furioso

- Lo escuchó? - dijo Kazarina al abogado - Me llamó "MALVADA" que conste en el acta.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku suspirando y algo deprimido - Nos demandó. No tiene qué ocultarmelo. Lo sé, es horrible, pero todo lo que hace es horrible. Pero no es razón para...

- Y TU TÍA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA - Shinjiro

- ... - Haibaku aterrado y sorprendido - ¿EMBARAZADA? ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS INFAME QUE HE ESCUCHADO! ¿DE QUÉ DE VAS A DISFRAZAR MIYOKO? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, A TODOS? ¿EN QUÉ CARAMBOLAS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

EN eso Shun regresó con todo y chicos y novias

- ¿Ya se fueron? - dijo Shun entrando - Los saqué tanto como pude pero 30 dolares no alcanzaron para todos en el golfito

- ¿Sabías de esto y no me lo dijiste? - Haibaku enojado

- De qué? - dijo Marucho y unas grúas sonaron

- Llegó! - gritó Hiba feliz y se fue y Marucho quedó horrorizado pensando en lo peor

- Ya voy! - dijo Shinjiro corriendo a contestar su teléfono que sonaba

- Mi mamá nos hizo prometer no decir nada - dijo Dan

- Por alguna u otra razón quería proteger a Kazarina - Shun

- ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER CON EL EMBARAZO DE MI TÍA? - gritó Haibaku

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Dan aterrado

- ¿QUE LA MIKU QUE QUÉ? - gritó Alice

- ¿ESTÁ EMBARAZADA? - Fabia

- NOOOOOOOO! - gritó Marucho golpeando la mesa

- ¿Tendrán otro hijo? - gritó Shun - ¿QUÉ... LES PASÓ? ¿NO TIENEN SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS?

- ¿CÓMO PUEDEN HABLARME ASÍ? - gritó Miyoko enfurecida - ¿ESTA ES SU REACCIÓN A LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS? ¡ES UNA BENDICIÓN! ¡DEBERÍA DARLES VERGÜENZA!

En eso Shinjiro se lleva a Miyoko

- ¿Y ahora? - Miyoko enojada

- Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por gastar lo del seguro - dijo Shinjiro - Nos quitaron la póliza

- De qué me hablas?

- Dijeron algo sobre pagos demasiado atrasados - Shinjiro - Se lavaron las manos! A partir de ahora en adelante lo que gane Kazarina lo pagaremos de nuestros bolsillos!

- No puede ser! - gritó Miyoko desesperada - POR DIOOOOOOOOS!

Y en eso más gruas llegarosn

- TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS! - gritó Hiba trayendo una caja - Como todos estaban deprimidos, pensé. ¿Qué hacer para alegrar a todos? Y me dije... Era lo más obvio del mundo. ¡COMPRÉ UNA PISCINA SOBREPUESTA! Y lo mejor de todo es que no van a pagarla por los primeros 6 meses! - en eso le susurra a Shinjiro - Tiene portavasos importado - en eso le habla a todos - Estan haciendo la construcción. Y no me lo agradezcan sólo a mi, Maruchito también me ayudó.

- NO ES CIERTO! - gritó Marucho ya de por sí aterrado

- EH? - dijo Hiba aterrado - ¿Qué pasa? Por qué me niega?

- Es que mi tía Miyoko está embarazada - dijo Haibaku

- ¡HAIBAKU! - gritó Miyoko enfurecida

- ¡QUÉ INFAME INCONCIENCIA! - gritó Hiba - ¿NO SABEN LO PELIGROSO QUE ES TENER UN BEBÉ Y UNA PISCINA?

- ¡YA ME HARTARON! - gritó Miyoko - TODOS A LA HABITACIÓN DE DAN AHORA! PERO TÚ HIBA, SACA TODO DE MI JARDÍN! - Y así hicieron

Minutos después

- No puedo creerlo! - dijo Dan todavía impresionado - ¿Otro bebé? ¡Qué locura!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? - dijo Shun triste - ¿Por qué Dios nos trata así? ¿Por qué en Colombia se erradica la violencia por medio de El? ¿Por qué aquí nos menosprecia? ¿Por qué Dan?

- De por sí no nos dan ni el 5 por ciento de lo que nos dan - dijo Hiba - Ahora lo tenemos que poner una parte más para la división?

- No se de qué se quejan todos - dijo Marucho - Mi único atributo irrevocable era ser el más pequeño! Ahora sólo me queda mi inteligencia.

- Ninguno de ustedes ve lo que pasa? - dijo Haibaku enfurecido - Lo están viendo a corto plazo! ¡ESE BEBÉ NOS ARRUINÓ LA VIDA! ¡YO SÍ QUE TENÍA POTENCIAL! PUDE HABERME CAMBIADO A MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES!

- Haibaku, estás siendo bastante cruel - dijo Alice triste

- Deberías escucharte - dijo Fabia enojada con Haibaku - En qué "linda" familia va a vivir ese bebé!

- SE LO MERECE ESE PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! - Gritó Haibaku enfurecido - ¡TENEMOS DERECHO DE ESTAR FURIOSOS Y DE MALTRATARLO! O SEA, MIS PADRES Y TÍOS NOS QUITARÁN TODO MIENTRAS TODOS LOS RECURSOS DE LA CASA Y LA FAMILIA SIN EXCEPCIÓN SERÁN PARA MI PRIMO!

En eso todos miran a Haibaku sorprendidos por lo que dijo

- Dijiste... Primo? - dijo Marucho

En eso Haibaku se dió cuenta de lo que dijo y se arrepintió de maldecir al bebé

CONTINUARÁ... ... Ya sabemos que Miyoko está embarazada de Chibi xD


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: Hello otra vez, espero que hayan visto lo de "Lindura de Kenchi"

Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece, y una buena parte del capítulo tampoco.

Este fic es de la cronología en la que están Apagón, El Juicio del Ganado y Graduación, tres fics míos, cuando Miyoko estaba embarazada de Chibi xDDD, y Aparecerán personitas que no son de Bakugan

* * *

En el living de los Kuso, el abogado estaba pasandose un poco con su novia, pero...

- Hey, tranquilízate, no te pago para que te beses con tu asquerosa novia! - gritó Kazarina furiosa y en eso apareció Miyoko y Shinjiro

- Kazarina, tenemos que hablar - dijo Miyoko nerviosa - Ya no tenemos seguro

- No pagamos a tiempo - Shinjiro

- Si sigues con esta demanda nos arruinarás! - dijo Miyoko desesperada - ¿Entiendes? Por favor, deja esta demanda y olvidaremos que este accidente ocurrió y veremos como compensarte. Por favor...

En eso Kazarina lo pensó unos segundos hasta que dijo...

- ... ... ... Nooo - dijo Kazarina casi como un susurro

- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Miyoko confusa

- Dije que Noooo - dijo Kazarina

- Por qué no?

- Por qué? - dijo Kazarina - Porque siempre es lo mismo con nosotros! Ustedes siempre saldrán adelante. Tienen agencias, beneficencia... ¿A MI QUIÉN ME AYUDA? NI UN PERRO! - y en eso, los chicos restantes acompañan a los de abajo - Ya es hora de que paguen de una vez por lo que me hicieron.

- Tía, quiero decirte que me siento mal por lo que dije del nuevo bebé - dijo Haibaku triste y de forma sincera - Estamos muy avergonzados de actuar de esa forma, así que... lo compensaremos ayudandolo con lo de la ropa y sus cosas.

- Yo me encargaré de hacerle de comer en caso de que no estés - dijo Dan

- Yo lo cuidaré - dijo Maruchito - Será divertido tener otro bebé en mi expediente de mini niñero

- Y yo podría aportar la mitad de mis ganancias del empleo para mantener al bebé, máximo unos 200 dólares cada semana - dijo Shun

- Chicos... - dijo Miyoko feliz - Gracias, estoy contenta por lo que dijeron

- HOLA? - Dijo Kazarina distrayendo a los padres de Dan - Esta demanda no desaparecerá con sólo ignorarme - y el abogado cierra su maleta y se levanta molesto - ¿Qué haces?

- Me largo de aquí!

- Por qué?

- No escuchaste? - Gritó el abogado - NO TIENEN SEGURO! ¿CREES QUE ACEPTARÉ EL 40 POR CIENTO DE LAS GANANCIAS POR ESTA BAZOFIA DE CASA?

- No recordaste bien, era 30 y SÍ! - gritó Kazarina confiada en su "venganza"

- Escúchame bien, maldita bruja! - dijo el abogado de forma cruel y fria poniendo su dedo contra ella - Esta casa cabría en la cochera de la mía, pero para ello debo estacionar mis coches afuera! - eso alegró a todos menos a Kazarina quien estaba sorprendida - No me importa echar inocentes a la calle. Pero no lo hago si no me pagan! - en eso se va y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

En eso todos miran a Kazarina con una mirada sonrientemente maléfica y...

- Ogian - dijo Kazarina sonriendo divertidamente - Creo que ya me siento bien para viajar

Días después, estaban Haibaku, Dan y Hiba comiendo en la cocina

- Shun, Fabia y Kazarina finalmente se fueron - dijo Haibaku feliz hacia ustedes, los lectores - Y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad... bueno. Casi. He escuchado que las mujeres son histéricas en el primer periodo del embarazo.

- CHICOS! - Gritó Shinjiro corriendo aterrado - ¡ALGUIEN OLVIDÓ TAPAR LA PASTA DE DIENTES!

Y en eso, los tres jóvenes corrieron aterrados

Fin. Bye, nos vemos pronto


End file.
